Chiyabata Chika
is a main character of the anime series Chubby Utahime. Chika is a little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. General Information Appearance Chika is a quite small girl that is pretty chubby. Chika loves cute clothes and is mostly seen wearing such. The clothes she wears are usually pastel colored as these colors are her favorite colors. She has short, hazel colored hair, that she has styled into pigtails. The pigtails are hold by bright pink as well as pastel blue colored ribbons. Her eyes are blue colored. During winter seasons, Chika usually wears a white, long sleeved top with blue, pink and white checked trims. In addition, she wears a pastel colored mini-skirt, that has a checked pattern. The skirt ist, like the trims of the top, blue, white and pink checked. Under the skirt, Chika wears black tights as well as white colored boots. The boots have each to pink colored ribbons attached to their trims. During summer seasons, Chika usually wears a white blouse with a frilly layer attached to the trim. She wears a pastel blue colored skirt with suspenders. Bright pink and red colored ribbons are attached to the suspenders. She wears a pink necklace with a blue pearl as pendant. She wears blue ankle boots and white tights. Around her wirsts, she wears a blue and green colored beads chain as well as a pink colored bracelet. Personality Chika is pretty shy and afraid of speaking with others openly. This is due to her worrying that they might not like her or make jokes about her. But on the inside, Chika is a sweet girl who likes to be around others. She also has an elegant side, which can also be quite clumsy at some times. She is very smart and wants to help her friend Mayu with her studies. Chika is in love with traditional things and sweets, as well as cute things. She also is aware that she might be a bit spoiled, being the youngest of her siblings. Relationships Family *'Chiyabata Reika' - Chika's eldest sister, who lives at Okinawa right now, running her own pastry shop. They usually stay in contact via video chat and Reika wants Chika to be able to visit her one day. *'Chiyabata Kasuga' - Chika's older, tomboyish sister, who currently lives at Denmark for an exchange project. Kasuga will return to Japan next spring. Friends *'Inaka Mayu' - Chika's classmate. She and Chika have been in the same class ever since elementary school. They seem to get along well and also seem to be best friends. Mayu also knows quite a lot about Chika. *'Nakajima Saya' - Saya is in Chika's age, though they are not in the same class, Saya tries everything to get Chika do some sports at some time. Etymology - Chiyabata means "tea plantation"; coming from meaning "tea", combined with meaning "field". - Chika comes from meaning "thousand", combined with meaning "fragrance", "scent" or "aroma". So Chika means "a thousand aromas". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Chocola Chika's chubby form is known as the legendary , the white utahime. Chocola has the power of sweet happiness, represented by the symbol of a white flower. Her Chubby Charm is known as the Candied Charm. Compared to Chika is Chocola's hair longer and has a darker shade of brown. Her hair is kept opened and she wears a white vanilla flower on her head. Her eye color is vanilla. She wears a mostly white outfit. Her outfits consits of a warrior outfit with brown trims. The skirt of the outfit has two layers, the first one is brown while the second one is white. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a brown belt where her Chubby Charm is attached to. She wears white ankle boots with brown stockings and white arm protectors. Her body shape changes a bit after her transformation. During the transformation, Chika becomes a bit chubbier than she was as normal human. Weapons - A Magic Wand like item that the Chubby Utahimes use it perform a powerful group attack. Attacks - Chubby Chocola's first attack that she can use only with her Chubby Charm. To use it she calls: "Chubby Charm, lend me your power!" and hold it to the sky. As the charm starts glowing, Chocola throws it in the air and catches it again, forming her hand to a fist shouting, "Chubby~! Choco Crumble!" And her hand starts glowing and he punches the attack towards the enemy and white sparkles run towards the enemy to defeat it. - Chubby Chocola's attack in Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime. She can use the attack once her Candied Charm fuses with the White Seed. Transformation Sequences 'Magical Power, Chubby Up!' Magical Power, Chubby Up! is the official transformation phrase that Chiyabata Chika uses in order to transform into Chubby Chocola in the anime series. To activate it, she needs her Chubby Charm. First, Chika holds the Chubby Charm above her head and calls, "Magical Power" then the chubby charm starts glowing and she draws a spiral around her body, while her body is covered in a silver light. Then she shouts: "Chubby Up!" and the holds the charm towards the spiral, which gets sucked inside the charm and the transformation starts. First, her hair grows, changes color and gets styled, then her eye color changes. Then, her arm protectors appear, then her boots. Finally, her dress appears and the chubby charm gets added to her belt. Finally, she ends her transformation with a cute pose. Music For the promo of the Anime, Chika's seiyuu, Kubo Yurika, as performed a song for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya, and Yamamura Hibiku who voices Starly, Kugimiya Rie who voices Matsumori Kana, Koshimizu Ami who voiced Yakata Kotori, Taketatsu Ayana who voiced Nari Seong and Kayano Ai who voiced Yumehara Chihoshi. Solo *Everyone is... *Angel Wing Paradise *Mermaid Love Song Duets Group *Bakery Fun! *Amaama ~ ABSOLUTELY! Trivia *Her birthday falls on June 27th, which makes her zodiac to be Cancer (♋️). *Chika's favorite colors are pastel colors. *Chika is the chubbiest of the group. *Chika's favorite sweets are chocolate, especially white chocolate. *All members of Chika's family have their names ending with -ka or -ga. *It was revealed that Chika doesn't like fast food. *Chubby Chocola's skirt patterns and colors, loosely resemble chocolate bars. Gallery ChikaChiya.png|Chika's civilian profile ChikaChiyaSchool.png|Chika wearing her school uniform Chubby Chocola.png|Chubby Chocola's profile Referneces Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Girl Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Characters Category:White Magical Girls Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters